


Severus Snake

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is furious about the misprint in Potion's Weekly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for GS100 on LJ. Prompt, 'misprint'. Many thanks to Dragoon811 for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

_Severus Snake_

"Congratulations on getting your first research article posted in _Potion's Weekly_." Severus smiled proudly at Hermione. He had headed straight to the teacher's room when he received his weekly owl subscription.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, looking down at the journal in her hands. She blushed slightly.

"Shall we go out for drinks to celebrate? Friday night, perhaps?" Severus asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him, a hopeful expression in her eyes. "Yes, I'd love to."

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

Hermione flipped to her article, skimming to the end where she thanked her mentor. A gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

"What is it?" Severus asked, trying to peer at the article.

"There's a misprint!" Hermione whispered, scandalised. "I cannot believe this."

"Where?"

"Right there!" she exclaimed, pointing to his name specifically. "Severus Snake. Snake." She ruffled the journal angrily. "How could they have gotten it wrong?"

Severus was unable to hold back his laugh at her frustration at seeing his name misprinted. He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of some of their peers.

"Severus!" Hermione hissed. "It isn't funny."

He quickly schooled his features. "It's not the first time _Potion's Weekly_ has misprinted my name." He smirked. "Nor the second."


End file.
